


Just One Little Click

by AkaProxyPie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Strangers to Lovers, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaProxyPie/pseuds/AkaProxyPie
Summary: YouTube Au!Marinette runs the popular gaming channel LadyFortune and Adrien runs his equally popular gaming channel, LeSeulChatNoir (the only black cat).Neither one has ever shown their face but a collab request may change all of that.And if this goes well, it may change much much more...,





	

ADRIEN's POV

"Until next time Mon chatons and remember, claws out!"

His signature sign off catchphrase buzzed through his computer's speakers and Adrien grinned as he listened to his outro music play. Satisfied that he had perfected his most recent video he finished the edit and began the final render, then the upload of it to his channel. 

He sat back in his chair, leaning forward almost immediately as his phone,well,miaowed lighting up and showing a recent text from Nino, who ran his own channel DJBubblerMusic. 

NINO: Dude! Have I got news for you! 

ADRIEN: What's the MEWs Nino?

NINO: ...

NINO:you can't see,but my eyes are rolling. Why the cat puns?

NINO: anyway,the news is that I've found someone perfect for you to collab with! She's got a similar sub count, and like you,never shows her face, TELL me that's not good player two material

ADRIEN: really? What's the name of the channel?

NINO: LadyFortune, her picture's the one of the ladybug on a tarot card

Adrien, His curiosity piqued, opened a tab and ran a search on Nino's LadyFortune clicking on the first video he saw,a more recent episode of a clearly popular walkthrough series and settled down to watch,laughing at her clever jokes and jabs she aimed at the game,her obscure references and sassy tone. After finishing the episode in a fit of laughter, he subscribed to her channel and picked his phone up again,typing out a message to Nino.

ADRIEN: yes

NINO: yes what?

ADRIEN: yes I want to collab with her. It seems like we'd get along really well, 

NINO: I noticed you two share a lot of fans

ADRIEN: we do?

NINO:, yeah man,can you imagine the hype you would generate if you announced a collab?

ADRIEN: I guess I'll email her,introduce myself and suggest it, I mean, what's the harm right?

NINO: bro,go for it, i bet she'd like the idea

Adrien grinned at his friends encouragement,and,after following her on Twitter DM'ed her:

"Hi there! I'm LeSeulChatNoir and I was wondering if you'd like to collab with me? Our channels are about the same size and we make the same style of content so, if this at all sparks your interest,let me know! My email is: leseulchatnoir@gmail.com  
If not then if I may at least say, I love your content,so consider me a big fan My Lady"

Adrien hit send and ,knowing he had a model shoot to prepare for, left the phone on his bed while he showered.

While Adrien was busy in the shower his phone buzzed showing one new message from the LadyFortune twitter:

From @LadyFortune:  
LeSeulChatNoir! I would be up for a collab,definitely. how about we voice chat each other and we can sort out the when and what game,of the situation and properly introduce ourselves.  
I look forward to hearing from you  
LadyFortune  
P.s. thank you so much for saying you like my content,it means the world to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try a series and a YouTube au so I thought ,why not try both? I'm not sure how many chapters there'll be or where I'll go with it but I've wanted to do this for a while so I'll do what I can to make it as good as possible. Any feed back is super appreciated!


End file.
